tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Breivik
Breivik was a member of the Totenkopfs who infiltrated the Mad Clergies to taint their resurrection ritual with his dark magic which turned him into a monstrous skeletal creature. His plans were meddled with because of the intervention of Osmond Cordae Locke who struck him down during the ritual. However, his plans came to fruition after all, as was revealed near the start of the Battle of Survivor's Woods. Biography Early Years Breivik was a cleric of Heath who became interested in necromancy after Heath's demise and visited Alent, or, at that time, Lutherin, to learn more about the craft. He was recruited by the Totenkopfs who saw potential in his destructive magic and sent him to infiltrate the remnants of the Clergy of Gaea and Clergy of Heath which resided somewhere below Trinity Gask. Through him, the Totenkopfs learned of the clergies' attempt to revive the gods Gaea and Heath. They planned to use Breivik to disrupt the attempted ritual at the given moment when the stars were aligned and all the conditions were met in order to realize the Master's vision. Godslayer Era Breivik bided his time among the clergies for years, quietly passing along information he had learned from the clergies to his fellow Totenkopfs. When the high cleric of the Mad Clergies announced that Osmond Cordae Locke, a paladin who had stumbed into their hideout, was the person they'd been waiting for and that they could finally begin the ritual, Breivik realized his time had come. He waited until the ritual was underway and the two summoned revenant bodies were about to rise, and then he acted. He injected himself with a magical substance to boost his necromantic powers and unleashed his dark magic on the bodies, intending to corrupt them. Although the clerics could only look on helplessly as they were locked in powering the ritual, Osmond could act in their stead and stepped in to stop Breivik who was by then citing lines from an ominous prophecy. Death The paladin and the necromancer fought a brief but brutal battle during which Osmond managed to strike the now monstrous Totenkopf down. Although one of the revenant bodies was lost, the other one survived the clash and rose in a mortal form, which the high cleric identified as Gaea but unbeknownst to him was actually a body inhabited by someone else due to Death's deception. Osmond escaped from the collapsing lair while the clerics died after the ritual was over. What remained of Breivik's mangled body was crushed under the rocks when the hideout collapsed. Legacy Osmond returned to the collapsed hideout of the Mad Clergies in search of answers after he had discovered the truth about "Gaea" in the Battle of Survivor's Woods. One of the books he discovered in the ruins was a journal written by Breivik himself which chronicled his collaboration with Totenkopfs and slow descent into madness. The information on the journal's pages would prove to be invaluable to Osmond who wanted to understand Breivik's actions and what 'Master' he had been serving. Aliases and Nicknames ; Brother Breivik : What he was called in the clergies. Appearance A haggard man with a scruffy face. Personality and Traits Cold and calculating, keeping his true self hidden for several decades while acting as a mole within the clergies. When he could finally put the plan into motion, he lost all restraint and was consumed by his bitterness and lunacy as he unleashed his dark magic during the ritual. Powers and Abilities He was an above average necromancer. He used his powers, along with a potion that amplified magic, to try to disrupt a ritual. A side effect of the potion, however, was that it melted his flesh and blackened his bones, turning him into a skeletal nightmare. Relationships Osmond Locke Breivik saw Osmond as the final catalyst needed to begin the ritual and realize the Master's vision. However, he met his match with Osmond who struck him down during the ritual but not before he had succeeded in disrupting the ritual with his magic. See also *Breivik's Journal *Mad Clergies *Osmond Cordae Locke *Totenkopfs Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age Category:Totenkopfs